


the final boss

by undying_young



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: i mostly wrote this for me but hey if u like it that's cool, i want drama!!!, idk they need to interact more, iiiiiiiii love angst, like two curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undying_young/pseuds/undying_young
Summary: TJ wants to talk to Cyrus. Andi wants TJ to drop dead.





	the final boss

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this ok

“Hey, Andi. Andi!”

 

Today was the day TJ was deciding to be brave. Today was the day he finally tried talking to The Bodyguards. It was hard to get close to one of them without them walking off in a huff, but he hadn’t spoken to Cyrus in over a week, and damn it, he missed his Underdog. Whatever part of him that was too cool to care about anyone was long gone now.

 

Buffy had straight-up ignored him when he tried to confront her in the library earlier that day, and when he caught Jonah in the record shop following that, Jonah had shot him a look so frigid that TJ immediately turned around and walked right out without a word. He had not been expecting that from the kid who was the school’s ray of sunshine, and TJ would be lying big time if he said it hadn’t been very alarming.

 

He’d been wandering aimlessly when he saw Andi pop out of the Fringe, carrying a huge, ugly coat that he was sure was destined to be her latest project.

 

The girl turned at the sound of her name, but when she saw it was him, she glared, and kept walking, not bothering to slow her pace--and it was far from a leisurely stroll. Give her a couple of sweatbands, and she’d look like a power-walking mom straight out of 1985 suburbia. Luckily, he was able to match her stride.

 

Andi kept her eyes ahead. “What?”

 

He brushed off the frosty response. “Have you seen Cyrus?”

 

“He moved to Canada,” she replied flatly.

 

TJ pursed his lips. “So that was a lie.”

 

“You’re right,” she admitted, a false smile growing on her face. “Guess we’ve got something in common, then, huh? I lied to you about Cyrus moving to Canada. You lied to him about hanging around people who play with guns.”

 

TJ slowed down a bit. “I didn’t lie.”

 

Andi came to a sudden halt, and he figured that was his cue that he was in a lot of trouble. When she faced him again, she stared at him with a look so incredulous, so genuinely _biting,_ that he almost regretted talking to her at all.

 

“No,” she finally said, her words clipped, “you just didn’t tell him your friend brought a gun to your hang out--which you can’t even say you didn’t know was going to happen, because I heard you didn’t even seem that surprised!”

 

TJ felt himself wince a little, but tried to maintain a steely expression. “Can you please just tell me where to find him?”

 

Andi knit her eyebrows, as if the answer had been obvious--which, judging by how his day was going, was to be expected. “No! I am angry at you, and I’m going to stay angry! You had no right to put my best friend in a situation where he could’ve gotten hurt, or _worse_ , and you are not talking to him if I can help it.”

 

TJ balled his hands into fists at his sides. “You can’t just try to keep me from him just because you’re pissed off! You’re not his mom!”

 

Andi raised her eyebrows, and laughed out loud, continuing forward. “If it’s any consolation, his mom wouldn’t very much want you around him, either.”

 

The boy rolled his eyes, hanging back. “Whatever. I’ll find him myself.”

 

Andi doubled back, not daring to break eye contact. Despite her stature, she felt as intimidating as someone who was six foot and sporting two hundred pounds. TJ couldn’t figure if it was because she’d been able to keep him from Cyrus this long, or because Andi could actually be scary when pushed far enough.

 

“No,” she said. “You won’t.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I’m telling you to leave him alone,” she clarified, matter-of-factly. “You’re a bad influence. And usually I wouldn’t care who my friends decide to be friends with, but he could’ve gotten hurt, “ Her edge wavered, and was replaced with the genuine concern of someone who believed in what they were saying. “I need you to understand that he could’ve been seriously hurt in real life!”

 

“I would never have let that happen, and you know that!”

 

“How?” she demanded. “How am I supposed to know that? All kinds of accidents happen when kids play around with guns--so how am I supposed to trust that?”

 

“I don’t need you to trust it,” TJ replied. “I need _him_ to.”

 

And the shame and the frustration was washing over him so heavily that it was almost dizzying, so he gathered himself and began to walk away.

 

Andi wasn't finished.

 

“He thinks he can save you."

 

TJ stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to her. The girl’s head was cocked to the side, and her knuckles turned white with how hard she was gripping the old coat in her hands. “Did you know that?”

 

TJ felt as if he’d short-circuited. “What?”

 

Her face was twisted up, not entirely into that of anger anymore, but that of disappointment. “He thinks he can change you. And I love him, but it’s bullshit.”

 

“I called the police!” he blurted out. “It was me! I just wanted to do something right for once; no one made me do it. He didn’t need to change me, because I did it on my own.”

 

Andi stared at him for a long moment. TJ could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

 

Andi smiled at him, _genuinely_ , and in that instant, he thought he might be able to release that breath he’d been holding for the past two minutes.

 

“I appreciate that,” she said finally. “But it’s not enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u want a part two w some tyrus angst lemme know bc i have no idea what to do with this draft girl


End file.
